when blue meets green
by aunicornatemyhomework
Summary: rose and scorpius has always hated each other, from the day they met there hasn't been a anything but hatred between the two of them, well that and sexual tension. what they don't know is that many has been batting on them, what happens when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

my first day at hogwarts! i took the chocolate frog albus was handing me, trying to hide his shaking hands. he was really nervous about the whole sorting thing "what if i'm a slytherin, rosie!" i looked at my obviously frightened cousin "Al you'll l be fine" he opened he's mouth as if to say something "even in slytherin!" i continued "besides you're not gonna end up in slytherin" he closed his mouth and stared at me for a couple of seconds "but, but what if" merlin! "AL you're gonna be FINE!"

i looked up at the sky, or what seemed to be the sky, it was hard to belive that it was just the ceiling. i looked over at the griffindor table where the most of my cousins were seated. lucy smiled at me and james just made a dramatic look at the slytherin table and back at me. i rolled my eyes, trying to pretends that it didn't bother me at all and focused on professer neville.

"wood, coraline!" a tall girl with blond curls put on the hat, it had barely tuched her head before it yelled out "gryffindor!" she smiled and ran down to the gryffindor table to sit with my cousins.

"finnigan, luke" a chubby boy with dark wavy hair almost tripped as he ran up to the hat " ravenclaw!" it shouted.

the next girl, Emma Longbottom ended up in Gryffinfor and professer neville almost tripped down the stairs as he cheered for her. "Malfoy, Scorpius" a pale boy with blond hair walked up to the hat in complete silence. "slytherin" the hat announced, this time there was no cheering and laughing, he walked down to the slytherin table in complete silence.

"Potter, Albus" Al almost ran up to the hat and as he placed it at his head he closed his eyes with a face like he was about pee. a few mumbles could be heard 'is that albus potter?' or 'son of harry potter?' the hat was silent for a good 3 minutes before it announced "slytherin!" and with a face like he actually HAD peed his pants he began the walk of shame to the slytherin table. too twin girls was placed at hufflepuff but i didn't care to notice. i caught al's i eyes and mouthed "what" he just looked at me with sad eyes and turned around.

"Wealsey, Rose" proffesser longbottom yelled out and winked at me as i as i put on the hat "oohh" the hat wispered and i nearly jumped of the chair. 'Another weasley, i see' i grabbed the chair with my clammy hands thinking 'please gryffindor, please gryffindor' the hat laughed ''i see you have a gryffindors heart, but your mothers brain'' come on! ''You're ambitious, slytherin would do you good'' i nearly fell over ''oh, not slytherin, no... how could i not see, i know were you belong... ''RAVENCLAW''

well shit...


	2. i have way to many books

5th year

"hey rosie?!" al yelled through the room

"yeah?" i said moving towards him.

"i really need some help on my transfiguration essay, could you help me? please?" he said making puppy eyes at me

"fine! i sighed "but only if you actually do something and don't just copy mine" i said for the hundredth time, i don's know why i keep helping him out. oh yeah he's my cousin and best friend... thats why, god damnit I have got to make new friends…

"oh you know me" al said, putting on his charm "i'm a very honest slytherin"

"dude, i'm your cousin, that doesn't work on me... although it does freak me out a bit" al might be able to make any girl in the castle dance flamingo while singing baby (really, he actually made one of the girls do that...) but it didn't work on me. luckily, it would be weird if it did...

"but will you help me?" he asked

i sighed "yes of course i will. again..."

"thanks rose" he said lightening up "i'll bring scorp, you don't mind do you? okay bye!" and he was gone

typical... of all his friends he just had to bring malfoy...

it wasn't a secret that me and malfoy hated each other. we had fought since the day we met, but no one expected my amazing (notice sarcasm) cousin to befriend him. that wasn't exactly the ideal situation for anyone, i couldn't just stop being friends with albus and he was in slytherin and couldn't avoid all of the guys, but really? malfoy?

of all the terrible people in slytherin, Al thought it would be great to become friends with a malfoy... and now the two boys where friends and i was mortal enemis with one of them and best friends with the other one

karma...

and now i was spending the night in the library with the two of them...

oh joy

"Hey! where are you going?" My best friend ally finnigan asked from her bed in the girls dormitory.

I was on the bed next to her packing my bag with books. "The library, al needs help with his homework"

"Oh, and i'm guessing the lovely malfoy will be there as well?" She asked innocent "try not to ruin to many books will you?"

Why am I even friends with her? Oh yeah, who else would go near the weird sarcastic weasley?

I finished packing my bag but failed to zip it, I have way to many books...

I sighed as I got up and tried not to let any books fall out as I walked to the library.

"Oi! Weasley" Malfoy shouted, making me drop a book.

"What!" I snapped, annoyed that he had made all my efforts a waste of time

"Whoa there weasel! No need to bite my head off."

I had finally picked my book up from the floor, luckily without dropping the rest. Win! "Why do you even study with me and al anyway? You don't need help!"

"Well, you are going to be there, I didn't have anything else to do, so I thought 'hey, why don't I annoy weasley' and you do enjoy my presence don't you" he said raising an eyebrow at me as I dropped yet another book.

"Yes malfoy" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm " I simply can't get enough if you"

"Well i'am glad we're on the same page weasley" he teased

"As much as I enjoy your company, al is waiting for me in the library and I'd rather not be late" I said as I bend over to pick up the third book I'd dropped

"So malfoy, you can either go back to whatever cave you live in or you can go carry some of my books! your choice!" I told him, not sure what to hope for, as much as I may hated him I was getting really tired of carrying my books.

Malfoy raised a teasing eyebrow at me "how cliche weasley, carrying your books? Should I kiss you goodnight too?"

I sighed "i'll take that as you choose to carry books Prince Charming" I mocked as I dropped my books in his hands.

-•-

Apparently my books were a little heavier than he thought, cause he dropped four books on the way to the library. I actually didn't really care but it was fun to scream at him every time

"Malfoy!" I snapped when he dropped the fifth book "books are expensive dude!"

"Yes for weasleys" malfoy answered smugly. "Well at least we earn our own money, malfoys just get them from dying family members!" I said watching him trying to balance the books as he picked up 'fantastic beasts and where to find them'

"What is up with you weasley? Is it your time of the month?"

"Yes" I answered leaning in to whisper in his ear "I started my day in a pool of blood! Is that how you want to end yours?"

Now this caused him to fall over and drop ALL of the books. "Good weasley! No need to traumatize me!" He squeaked, sitting on the floor

I tilted my head back and let out a laugh " oh my- I have been waiting for ages to use that joke! Oh- your- you'd face!" I laughed, falling to the floor. Not that the fall stopped me from laughing...

I was just laying there, rolling around, laughing my ass off.

"What are you guys doing?" I looked up to find my cousin albus, bending over to look at us.

"Your cousin is crazy" malfoy stated from beside me "absolutely crazy!"

Well done Sherlock, I think your the last person on this planet to notice, I thought trying to catch my breath

"I think you might need a new best friend al! This one is broken, I think my joke kinda ruined it" I said still giggling

"Rosie" he said with a fake parent voice "I have told you to stop playing with my toys!" He then turned to scorpius "dude that's my cousin, I know you think she's hot, but really dude! Brocode?"

Finally I stopped giggling and noticed how this looked. My books were spread across the floor, I had a leg over malfoys legs, my shirt had three open buttons revealing a bit too much of my bra and- well you get the picture... Ruffled hair, unbuttoned shirts, it looked like a snog session

Apparently malfoy had noticed this too and he shot al a surprised look as he figured out what he thought we had been doing. "Oh! No no no no" he said blushing. Is it possible for malfoys to blush?

"Well malfoy" I said trying to make him uncomfortable "I guess I did get my goodnight kiss" mission accomplished! He looked both very confused and mad.

"Well" he said suddenly looking very smug, it's never good when a malfoy wear that expression...

"You sure know what to do with your mouth" oh so he was playing as well

He leant in and whispered in my ear "well good luck explaining that one to al! Later loser" he got up and ran as fast as he could

"HEY LOSER,COME BACK YOU COWARD" I shouted at him but he didn't look back

"So?" Al said looking down at me with a very mollyish expression.

I sighed cursing Malfoy in my head "so... Nothing happened al, we didn't kiss."

"Well why would you both said it happened just a minute ago" wow this dude knows how to make you feel guilty for something you haven't even done... Curse him...

"Al, we were trying to make you mad at the other... I started it but he ran away so I ended up getting a lecture, get it?"

He sighed, pulling me up "you guys confuse me, one minute your mortal enemies the other your shamelessly flirting with each other"

"Trust me al, nothing will EVER happen" ew I can't even stand the thought of- ew no

"Fine, I'll go to bed Rosie, I did my homework with Emma anyway" he said picking up my books "but i'll follow you to your common room, there's no way you can carry all those books by yourself..."

Have I mentioned how much I love my cousin?


	3. Chapter 3

Rose looked down at her potions essay, chewing her pen. An annoying habit, but a habit none the less and hard to get rid off.

In chair next to her, her friend and fellow ravenclaw Ally was studying as well, a house thing I guess. Realizing I wasn't going to get anything done, I pulled out a blank paper and started drawing. It calmed me, I could draw for hours without getting tired.

"Rooosiiieee?" Ally looked at me with her big dark eyes. I sighed putting my pen down "whaaat?" I asked her mockingly "let's be honest here, none if us is going to get anything done, so why don't we grab our brooms and head to the quidditch pitch?"

She said making puppy eyes "sure, why not" of course there was a pretty good reason for us to not go flying, I was after curfew and the dots were locked.

Not that stuff like that could stop a pair of ravenclaws, contrary to popular belief, ravenclaws broke the rules quite often, we just didn't get caught.

we stuffed our books down our bags and went to get our brooms, ally's newest grinsweerp model and my own older model. as silent as possible we went down the stairs into the common room again and silently opened a window

"ready" ally asked "ready" i said as i jumped out of the window swinging my leg over the broom in the air. it was weird, when i told my dad about it he just looked kinda dumbfounded, looked at uncle harry and went 'imagine all the trouble it would have saved us to be ravenclaw'.

"do you have a quaffle?* Ally asked shaking me out of my thoughts. i reached down my pocket and showed her a miniature quaffle.

as we got closer to the pitch, we started to notice to figures on their broom throwing a quaffle back and forth. "oh" ally said, grinning at me "looks like were not alone"

i sighed as i recognized the green ropes and the messy raven hair the belonged to my beloved cousin and the blonde hair belonging to the less beloved best friend scorpius malfoy. before i could stop her ally had opened her mouth "hey, slytherins ot after curfew are we?" i really don't know why i'm friends with her sometimes, before there were still time to turn around and avoid fighting more with malfoy... now i can't back out, then i would lose!

yes it means a lot to me whether i win or lose, and most people don't even know i'm competing with them... well, whether i want it or not they had seen us and was coming over, malfoy with a quaffle under his arm. "hey, rose, hey ally! you up for a game?" Albus asked looking at ally, i don't even know why he said my name, he's only talking to her...

hello albus! rember me? your best friend! i've known you since you were a baby? no okay... Ally smirked at him and without my consent accepted the offer, god damn her...

we set up the rules, okay it wasn't really rules... they were all chaser and i was keeper there wasn't much to do really, they would try to score and i would (try) to save them.

it really isn't good for my ego when i let something in, it kinda makes me lose the competetion i have with everyone that they don't know they're a part of... when the none existing rules were set, I flew to the goal and watched the three of them talk.

When they were done planning they joined me in the air, ally started with the quaffle and flew at me, she threw it to albus who passed it to malfoy. This went on for a while until malfoy suddenly threw it at me, I catched it with ease and smirked.

This is my thing, I am winning my own competition, he glared at me and I returned a mocking smile as if to say 'is that really all' I threw the quaffle back at him

"I was honestly expecting more from you guys, is that really all you've got?" from then it seemed to go faster, they passed it back and forth and would at a random time suddenly shoot.

I let two of ally's go in. it surprised me, I knew she was good, but I usually knew what she was doing, I knew her too well. I guess it was good for her to play with others!

This time it was Malfoys turn, he tried to shoot it through the left hoop, again I caught it not letting a single one of his through. I let one of albus' shot in on purpose just to spite him and it seemed to work, Malfoy became more and more aggressive, I just had more and more fun!

Around 2am ally nearly fell off her broom, and Albus insisted that we stopped the game, god damnit al! I was winning here!

"NO way! I am not going to bed without scoring a single goal!" Malfoy yelled more frustrated that ever.

"nuurh, can't take losing to a weasley? Well, it's not my fault I am better than you" he glared at me and I returned the glare

"al you take ally to bed" Albus started blushing like crazy "not like that stupid! Just make sure she gets to bed, I have a goal to score!" I snorted "right, like you could ever do that!"

Albus would probably have argued but he wasn't gonna miss a chance to be alone with ally so he went with it.

"well well malfoy, can't take losing can you now?"

"shut up weasley!" he said throwing a quaffle at me, I saved it with ease. "oh merlin, if you're that bad we'll end up being out here all night…"

"we'll see"


End file.
